Sucked
by AhproditeoftheCullens
Summary: Pixie Newhouse is a girl who has been the heart and soul of team Jacob and has hated Edward since new moon. But what will happen when she is sucked into the world where Twilight and reality become one and the person that she hates falls for her.ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sucked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....( I can only dream)**

**A/N:This is my first story please R&R  
**

Chapter 1:Journey

I was in my room swinging back and forth in my hammock. I stared up at the ceiling that was painted to resemble the sky. I tried to find shapes in the clouds the way I had as a child. So far I had found a heart, an apple and a shamrock. I had been reading Twilight yet again for the fun of it and had finished it.

I put the book on a table and went back to rocking on the hammock slowly and steadily I drifted to sleep. I had a strange dream. I dreamt that as I lay there my beat up paperback copy of Twilight was pulling me there was no resisting the force that pulled me closer and closer till I was sucked inside. Then there was a haze of black and white that surrounded me. As these colors swirled around me I could smell in and the smell of fresh paper.

As suddenly as it began my dream ended and I wondered what it could possibly mean. I shook my head an opened my eyes and saw a clear white ceiling. I sat up slowly realizing that I was no longer in my room. I was sitting on a soft gold carpet. I got up slowly. I looked around and saw the seven most beautiful people I had ever seen.

There was an elf-like girl about as short as me with short, spiky, black hair something about was familiar I look around at all of them they looked as still as stone. That reminded me of why that girl looked familiar she looked exactly the way I had pictured Alice (from Twilight) to look if she were real.

I looked around once more they all looked like they were the characters from Twilight. They were all pale white all excruciatingly beautiful. Their features where perfect, everything about them screamed perfect. As they shifted their weight nervously from foot to foot their grace was breathtaking.

"Where am I?" I asked as soon as I could will my lips to move. The person I would have imagined to be Carlisle stepped up.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen and…" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence I just collapsed then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.... (Santa said no vampires for Christmas)**

**A/N: Thanks to bookfreak1 who reviewed first. This is your chapter**

**P.S Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a total idiot.**

Chapter 2: Introductions

In the heavy stupor that was my mind I heard the voice of an angel.

"Shouldn't she be conscious by now?" The angel's voice was worried.

"Don't worry. Give her mind a chance to protect itself." That sounded like Carlisle, always patient always calm.

Then I remembered the reason that I fainted.

To say that I freaked out was an understatement. I literally jumped of the floor and started screaming like a psychopath. I never knew that I had that much volume.

"I'm insane." I chanted to myself over and over again rocking back and forth "Reading those books has had an impact on your mind. Why didn't I listen to my girlfriends when they said "Put down those books and let's go shopping". I'm a total IDOIT!" I started to pace back an fort repeating the words I'm a total idiot over and over again while the seven pale figures around me were as still as stone.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME I'M A TOTAL IDOIT.'' I screamed into the air.

"YOU'RE A TOTAL IDIOT'' Emmett screamed at me in his booming voice. He spoke each word slowly as if he was talking to someone mentally handicapped.

"Oh, shut up Emmett.'' I said sticking me tongue out at him.

Why not answer him. What the hell. If insanity didn't go away, then why not embrace it? Why not talk to fictional characters?

I turned around to face the smallest of the seven figures.

"Hi, Alice. Hey, Alice can I call you Allie and don't bother saying no 'cause I will anyway." **(A/N That's the way I am with my friends too **=**D) **I was physically bouncing something I always did when I was excited. I had always wanted to meet Alice she was my favorite character after Jacob. I had always thought we were alike.

Alice stared at me with a look that plainly said how does this insane girl know me.

I ignored the look she gave me.

"Allie, you have to take me shopping" I whined.

"Okay" she said joining in my excited bouncing. We were more alike than I thought.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay'' we said together bouncing in perfect synchronization. The six figures stopped moving even stopped breathing.

"Oh shit." I stopped bouncing.

"Do you have a computer I could use.'' she looked at me in a weird way again but she pointed to the corner. Someone had already turned it on.

Time to test out one of my favorite phrases, when in doubt go to Google.

"Hold on, pixie'' Emmett said.

"Hey how do you know my name?'' I asked.

"Your name is Pixie" he asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?'' I asked anger in my voice.

"Nothing sprite'' he looked like he was about to burst into laughter as he said this.

"Well fuck you. I'm not a sprite I'm just fun sized.''

"Whatever, shortie.''

"That one never gets old'' I said sarcastically

I turned back to the computer trying not to listen to the whispers behind me. I looked my name up. The results included my Facebook profile. I EXSISTED!! That meant my credit/debit cards would work, I could go shopping! But something didn't add up if I existed and they existed what didn't? I looked up the word twilight. Normally ninety four billion results would come up but this was only five million and nothing about a book series. I got up from the computer done with my research and went to stand in the midst of seven vampires.

I looked at Carlisle.

"Sorry if I was being rude earlier what I meant to say is hi I'm Pixie Newhouse.''

"Newhouse. As in S.I. Newhouse Jr. chairman of Condé Nast, which produces _Vogue_?'' Alice and Rosalie said in perfect synchronization.

"So you know Gramps'' I said casually.

"Can you get us early issues?'' their lips moving in sync.

"Why does everyone ask that same question?'' I said in aggravation.

"Can we take that as a yes?" Alice asked.

"You can take it as a hell no" I said trying not to get angry.

I was starting to like Rosalie she wasn't as bad as the books described her.

"In case any one wants to know I'm Jasper.'' he spoke for the first time making his presence known.

I thought of something that automatically made me open my mouth and shout halleluiah to the heavens.

"Why are you screaming halleluiah?'' Jasper asked.

"Because you're the reason I'm going to pass history." I said. I was starting to bounce.

"And why is that''

"Because you're my tutor and we're doing the civil war.''

"Why am I your tutor?'' he asked.

"Because you were there" I stated.

I went to stand by Esme.

"Hello, Esme.'' I said politely.

"Hello, Pixie." she said as she smiled at me.

They looked nothing alike but she reminded me of my mother who died when I was two.

"Hello Pixie" said the voice of the one person I never wanted to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.... (the world just hates me)**

**A/N: Hope you guys like the story from Edward's point of view. Happy November 1****st****.**

Chapter 2: Visitor

**Edward's POV**

This day had was like any other. The sun had risen and everyone was doing something, everyone except for me. Rose and Alice were at a computer planning a new wardrobe. Em and Jazz were outside fighting. Carlisle was at the hospital. Esme was upstairs working on some blueprints. And I was sitting at my piano, not playing just looking at the keys.

Then, I heard the strangest noise, it sounded like someone sucking through a straw. Rose and Alice heard it too. Rose was looking at me but Alice's eyes were far away.

In Alice's vision there was a girl and her they were talking like the best of friends. Then the vision ended.

The sucking sound grew louder and louder, then with a soft thump someone landed on the floor. It was silent then, no one daring to even breathe.

I was the first to move.

"Rose get Esme, Alice get Jazz and Em." I said.

Then, as Alice was telling everyone what happened I called Carlisle. I told him what happened and he started driving home.

Five minutes passed by but I heard nothing from the body. I started to inspect it. She was female; she was also very short (maybe even shorter than Alice) with spiky blond hair.

Carlisle walked through the door and stood there like everyone else. Something about that girl was odd. I couldn't hear a word of her thoughts. She clearly wasn't dead, she was still breathing.

Then, she started to wake up, she rolled onto her back and looked up with a confused expression. She was the girl from Alice's vision and she was beautiful. She got up and looked around with a look of recognition on her face. We were all frozen in place. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and-"Then she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sucked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Time for the much needed background story.**

Chapter 4: Story

"_Hello Pixie" said the voice of the one person I never wanted to talk to_.

**Pixie POV**

I recognized this voice from when I had been unconscious; it was the voice of Edward Cullen. Without hesitation I walked away from him. After all he was a mind reader. He could probably hear how much I hated him, how he made me sick, and how I was internally giving him the finger.

"Pixie?'' Carlisle called.

"Yes" I answered.

"It's not everyday that some random stranger ends up in your house. We will need some information as to who you are, how you got hear, and what you are doing here."

"Okay" I sighed and began my story. "I'm Pixie Newhouse, I live in New York but I lived in England before that which is why I have a British accent.** (A/N: Forgot to mention her accent) **I don't know how I got here or what I am doing here, I was sleeping and when I open my eyes I was here. End of boring story"

"How do you know so much about us?" Jasper asked.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out. You're all fictional characters in the bestselling Twilight Saga which I am obsessed with" I answered.

"So if we are in some books is it horror story?'' Emmet asked eagerly

"No" I answered. He looked disappointed. "But you do fight an army of newborn vampires" I said. He cheered up.

"So if it isn't horror what is it?" Alice asked to times as eager as her brother.

"It's a love story" I answered.

"About?" she asked bouncing even more.

"Why don't you ask Edward" I spat on his name. "He probably knows it as well as I do, I'm tired of talking"

"Fine" she said and she turned to look at Edward. "Who's it about?" she asked she hadn't stopped bouncing. Frustration clouded Edward's face.

"I don't know." He answered flatly.

"Wait," I said thinking for a minute "you can't hear me can you?" I said more eagerness in my voice than ever.

He shook his head sadly.

I started shouting halleluiah again, this time bouncing a foot into the air. Alice joined me in my celebration.

"Wow" Emmet said in amazement.

"Wow doesn't cover it Emmy." I said. It was fantastic Edward could not read my mind.

"No, I meant wow there are to pixies jumping up and down in my house." He said. Alice ran so fast I couldn't see her and smacked the back of his head.

'Sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we get Pixie back home" Esme said in a motherly voice.

"But I want to stay here for a bit." I said pouting.

"Wont people wonder where you are?" she asked.

"No" I said honestly.

"Why?" she asked

"Winter break just started in school and my dad and Gramps are away for a year for business." I answered.

"What about your mother?" Esme asked.

I looked down and tears started to fill up in my eyes. "She died when I was two." I said trying not to cry. Esme put her arm around me comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She said.

"No, it's okay." I said. "You didn't know."

"So it seems you're staying with us for how long?"

"Three weeks" I said. "Now were can I sleep." I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sucked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: This chapter is so *insert adjective here***

**P.S. My longest chapter ever. You're welcome.  
**

Chapter 5: Stories past

**Pixie POV**

When I woke up I wasn't in my room. Where was I? Then suddenly, yesterday's adventure came back to me.

'Morning Pixie." said Esme. "I made you breakfast." I looked at the tray she was holding.

"Oh" I felt like a total ass. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I don't eat in the morning." It was a habit I picked up in England. When we had exams for a week I was so nervous I would throw up if I ate or drank anything but coffee,( I wasn't a tea kind of person).

"It's okay" she said. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Coffee"

She came back almost instantly with a tray, and for some weird reason Emmett followed her in.

"Morning sprite" he said in his booming voice.

I ignored him and started pouring milk in my coffee. I just finished adding the sugar when Emmett let out a yell of surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Whoa, you just put seven sugars in your coffee."

"And so?"

"Now I see why you are so hyper."

I childishly stuck out my tongue at him.

"Emmett why are you here?" I asked

"Carlisle called a meeting and he wants you to be there." he said.

"Okay. See you there."

"Bye, Pix."

I finished my coffee quickly.

"Alice" I said in a normal voice.

"Yes" she said from the door.

"I need something to wear." As soon as I said that her face lit up. She skipped away happily and was back in seconds with a long sleeved blue shirt and black skinny jeans. I put them on and we headed down.

"Great, the two pixies are here." Emmett said. Alice ran over again and smacked him again. She sat by me as Carlisle began speaking.

"Pixie he began I think you'd better tell us what you know about us."

"Okay" I began. "I know everything about you. I know everything about your world. Even something you don't know."

"Like?" Carlisle asked.

"I know what Tanya's mother's name was. I know something I can't tell you for your safety. And I know some things about your life you've never told anyone."

"Can you give an example of that last one?" Alice asked.

"Alice I know who your creator was, why he did it and why he walked away."

"Who? Why? How?" she asked curiosity burning in her voice.

"It's a long story" I said." That I am going to tell to only you."

She looked disappointed.

"Don't worry I will tell you later I promise" I said solemnly.

"Thank you." She said smiling a smile wider than I ever thought possible.

"Sorry to interrupt" Carlisle said "but to see how much you know about us you need to tell us someone's story."

"I'll tell Edward's story" I said "Carlisle found you in a hospital in the summer of 1918. You were seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle had been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act — since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. There was no hope for Edward; he was left in a ward with the dying. Carlisle had nursed his parents, and knew he was alone. He pondered over what he was doing for a long time. But in the end it was Edward's mother who made up his mind." My voice was almost a whisper. I stared unseeingly out the window to the clouded sky.

"Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen. Edward's father, Edward Senior, never regained consciousness in the hospital. He died in the first wave of the influenza. But Elizabeth was alert until almost the very end. Edward looks a great deal like her–she had that same strange bronze shade to her hair, and her eyes were exactly the same color green. Elizabeth worried obsessively over her son. She hurt her own chances of survival trying to nurse him from her sickbed. Carlisle expected that he would go first, he was so much worse off than she was. When the end came for her, it was very quick. It was just after sunset, and Carlisle had arrived to relieve the doctors who'd been working all day. That was a hard time to pretend–there was so much work to be done, and he had no need of rest. How he hated to go back to his house, to hide in the dark and pretend to sleep while so many were dying. Carlisle went to check Elizabeth and her son first. He'd grown attached–always a dangerous thing to do considering the fragile nature of humans. He could see at once that she'd taken a bad turn. The fever was raging out of control, and her body was too weak to fight anymore. She didn't look weak, though, when she glared up at him from her cot. "Save him!' she commanded me in the hoarse voice that was all her throat could manage." I'll do everything in my power,' he promised her, taking her hand. The fever was so high, she probably couldn't even tell how unnaturally cold his felt. Everything felt cold to her skin. "You must," she insisted, clutching at his hand with enough strength that he wondered if she wouldn't pull through the crisis after all. Her eyes were hard, like stones, like emeralds. 'You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward. It frightened Carlisle. She looked at him with those piercing eyes, and, for one instant, he felt certain that she knew his secret. Then the fever overwhelmed her, and she never regained consciousness. She died within an hour of making her demand. Carlisle had spent decades considering the idea of creating a companion for himself. Just one other creature who could really know him, rather than what he pretended to be. But he could never justify it to myself–doing what had been done to him. There Edward lay, dying. It was clear that he had only hours left. Beside him, his mother, her face somehow not yet peaceful, not even in death. He looked at Edward; there was something pure and good about his face. The kind of face he would have wanted his son to have. After all those years of indecision, Carlisle simply acted on a whim. He wheeled his mother to the morgue first, and then came back for him. No one noticed that he was still breathing. There weren't enough hands, enough eyes, to keep track of half of what the patients needed. The morgue was empty–of the living, at least. Carlisle stole him out the back door, and carried him across the rooftops back to his home."

"W-o-w" Emmett said stretching the word into three syllables. "I've never that story in that way."

"Even I've never heard that story like that." Edward said

"How do you know this?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"It's amazing what an author will write for several million fan girls."

"Were you one of them?" Emmett asked.

"Well, duoy." It was so obvious. "So am I done with cross-examination now?"

"Yes" answered Alice. "NOW I TAKE YOU SHOPPING!!!!!!!!" we bounced in perfect synchronization.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sucked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Reviews + Chapters = Everybody Happy ;)**

Chapter 6: Fifth Avenue

**Pixie POV**

To say that I was happy Alice was taking me shopping was an understatement. I was overjoyed, elated, ecstatic, and jubilant I couldn't think of the right words to thank her so I just hugged her. I looked up at her.

"Alice how tall are you?" I asked. My random question caught her of guard.

"4ft 10. Why?" she asked confused.

"Damn it. You're taller than me." I said. Why did everyone have to be taller than me? Emmett would tease me about this for forever.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice danced around the room. "I'm finally taller than someone!"

"Only by an inch" I snapped.

"Sorry." She meant it. "Let's go shopping" she carried me in her arms so easily and before I knew it I was in the backseat of a (Carlisle's) black Mercedes. Rose was in the front and Alice was driving. The car took of at top speed everything outside was a blur of green.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"New York." Alice replied casually.

"This is going to be a long drive" I complained.

On the way rose and Allie asked me about every single detail of my life. They were both surprised by the fact that I was only 15; they both thought that I looked older. The average drive took 48 hours at least, but thanks to Alice's driving it only took 12. We really bonded in those 12 hours. By the time we finally got to New York it was 7:00pm. Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Why is she so excited?" I asked Rose.

"She really loves Fifth Avenue." Rose said. "I mean that in an obsessed way."

Alice scowled at her sister.

We had a few hours of endless shopping I tried everything on and we fought over which outfits looked best on me. Then I was finally tired, so at four in the morning we went to my apartment I needed to sleep for a few hours. I checked in the living room to make sure everything was alright before I crashed. Rose was flicking through the channels on the telly; Allie was in talking to someone. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I supposed it was Jasper. I could see so much affection in her eyes. I went back to my room and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY!!!!!!**

I have the worst writers block EVER!

I can't think of any where this story is going and **another story is starting in my mind.**

I keep telling myself to be faithful to this story but the characters from the other one keep talking to me so….

**I'm putting this on HIATUS!! **

I'm so SORRY! You have permission to hate me.

You don't have to read my other story. If you want to its called 'My African Queen'

Goodbye

Lola


End file.
